Drivers of commercial trucks are required by law to fill out a log book showing their activities for each 24 hour period beginning and ending at midnight.
Originally the drivers of commercial trucks had to remember to fill out their log books. The log book was often kept in a pouch on the drivers door where it was out of sight and often forgot about which resulted in tickets being issued for log book violations costing the drivers from a few to several hundred dollars.